You are my only starlight
by Schistosoma
Summary: Kei's pop star cousin Mina apears during an S.P club practice. She seems to have a thing for Billy... R&R Billy X OC
1. Pop Star's confession

**Preface**

The vigorous cheering of the crowd deafened her as she entered the stage. Then, taking the microphone into her well-manicured hands, she began to sing. Suddenly, the stage exploded into sparkles and colorful lights, reflecting off of the metallic belt she wore around her waist, creating its own miniature light show. And through all this, she drowned out the restless audience with her own thoughts: 'What am I doing here?'

**Chapter 1**

"Why do we have to have a club meeting on the weekend?" Narumi mumbled. The Scissors Project (more commonly known as S.P) was having an emergency meeting at Kei's house. There was only three days left until a hairstyling competition. "Why are you asking me?" Ochai, the main beauty consultant, mentioned as he turned another page in the book he was reading. "You're the one who called an emergency meeting today, anyway." Narumi was about to respond when he hear footsteps in the hallway. "Hey," he said to Kei. " Is someone supposed to come over today?" The kid with a pineapple cut stared into space "I don't think so!" he said happily "It could just be my mom…maybe she came back from the store…? Suddenly, the door to Kei's room was opened so abruptly that Kiri's hand slipped and ended up making a vertical cut in the mannequin's hair. "Well…" she muttered, annoyed. In the doorway stood a redheaded girl, aged about 17 wearing an outrageously flashy outfit. It was composed of a red pleated miniskirt with a cute white lace underneath. The same lace also peeked out from the top of her stockings, which came up to mid-thigh. Her white dress shirt fit smugly around her waist as did the black belt which was adorned with multi-colored ribbons. The lovely girl also wore a Japanese-style schoolbag with petite wings the shade of cream attached to them. Her wavy hair was only tied with two crimson ribbons, allowing it to reach its full length, ending just below her elbows.

"Who the hell are you?" Narumi interrogated. The girl walked right past him, ignoring his shocked expression. She stood in front of Kei and formed her fingers into a peace sign. "Hi, Kei! How's it going?" she asked with a radiant smile. Kei jumped into the air and shouted "Yay! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Then he pulled the girl into a hug. Kiri narrowed her eyes "Who's this, Kei?" Kei turned toward his club-mates. "This is my cousin, Mina Atashi." Mina smiled once again, even more wonderfully than before. "Hello."

"Wait a minute!" Iori announced, "Me has heard that name on TV before!"

"Well," Kei responded," Mina happens to be a pop idol!"

Mina clasped her hands in front of her and blushed furiously. Suddenly, she noticed a figure sitting limply in a chair by Kiri. The moment she saw how his blonde bangs swept over one side of his forehead and the headphones around his neck, Mina yelled "Hey! Isn't that…Billy Iketani?"

Narumi snorted "duh. Who else has such a terrible haircut?" Mina twitched a bit when Narumi said it. She circled him, as if she were admiring a sculpture. Finally, she pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Then she clasped her hands together on top of the table, as if she were in a business meeting. "So, Kei. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Nope." Kei answered, taking a lollipop out of his pocket.

-"Look, you're the one of the only people I trust with my nails. So, I want S.P to cut my hair today. Plus, I'd like my nails done, ok?"

Narumi Shugo beamed. "Finally, someone has recognised my talent!" he wailed. Mina frowned "Uh, no. You're too stupid looking." she said bluntly. Extending her pointer finger at Kiri, she said, "I want you to cut my hair."


	2. Nuisance

**Chapter 2**

Billy stared at the girl who had just confessed her love to him. He turned to Kiri and asked "Am I still dreaming?" Kiri replied "Unfortunately not." Billy turned and sighed.

Mina's knees buckled and she fell to her knees. "I know that we don't know much about each other, Billy-san, But… I can't stop myself." Billy was about to say something when Mina interrupted him. "My name is Mina Atashi. I'm a pop idol, I'm 17 years old. I love you Billy-san." She bowed her head allowing he newfound curls to cascade over her.

"I…" The blonde boy stuttered, blushing crazily.

Subsequently, Mina stood up and turned toward the door. "I'll wait for you. No matter how long." She whispered. Then she left the room. Breaking the silence, Kiri said "Well, that was interesting."

"Billy, you lucky guy!" congratulated Iori, slapping him across the back.

"Do you like her?" Asked Kei, excited.

Billy stayed silent. He sat in that chair, acting so unlike himself, allowing the blush to spread over him.

The next day at school, the teacher announced that there were going to be three students transferring to their class on the same day. "That's pretty unusual." Ochai commented, "They could be related." Soon the teacher motioned for silence. The students immediately shut up, eager to meet their new classmates. "Please welcome Usagi Takeda, Giniro Hama, and Mina Atashi!"

Suddenly, one of the girls in the middle row yelled out. "Hey! Are you **the** Mina Atashi? The ultra-popular pop idol?" Mina smiled sweetly. "Yes…" she said quietly. Then she proceeded to walk into the sea of desks and claim one as her own. She chose to sit in a desk between Billy and Kiri. She smiled as she slid into her chair. The two other transfer students sat on in front of her. Billy swallowed hard. He was expecting Mina to say something about her confession the other day, but she stayed still and stared at him for the whole class.

Kei approached Mina after class. "What are you doing here, Mina?" he asked, unwrapping a stick of gum. "I transferred here, silly. I had to do it…we even had to hire new bodyguards…what a pain. But it'll all be worth it! I did this all to be close to Billy-san." She said this with a dreamy expression. Kei popped the gum into his mouth and started chewing. "Sit with S.P. at lunch, okay?" he said as the bell rang for second period. "Okay!" she yelled back, already running to her next class, eager to see Billy again.

"What…is she doing at our table?" Billy asked, during lunch, pointing a finger at Mina. "I invited her!" said Kei, laughing. "But! But!" Billy looked around frantically. He saw Kiri approach the table and ran toward her, arms outstretched. "Kiri! Hide me!" Mina frowned. She gripped her juice-box so hard that juice squirted out all over Narumi. "That's it, you bitch! You've done it now!" He said standing in his chair. Taking his own juice-box, he dumped out all the contents on to the girl's head. "Oh?" she said, clueless. "Hey," Billy said, grabbing Narumi's arm. "That wasn't fair." Mina's eyes began to sparkle. "Billy…I love you so much!" She said dreamily. The blonde looked away and blushed. "Look," he said. "I need to talk to you." Mina followed him out of the lunchroom. "Yes?" she said excitedly, anticipating a love confession. "I don't know why you're doing this, but it's embarrassing me, Mina-san."

"But I'm in love with you, Billy-san." Mina reported, still smiling.

"Can you stop?"

"What?" Mina was taken aback. Her eyes widened and cold sweat rolled down her back.

"Can you stop this? You're being a nuisance."

Mina backed away, slowly. "I…I'm sorry." She said.

_Not again! Not again! Not again! _She thought. Running her hand across the wall, Mina followed the corridor until she reached a door to the outside. Looking back to make sure nobody was looking, she pushed open the door and ran outside. She ran as far away as she could get. Finally, she collapsed in a pond by a park. She was the only person there. It allowed her to…think.

_Seven Years ago. Mina is ten years old. _

"_Mama! Look! I made some more money from my singing!" the adorable ten-year old Mina shouted. Her mother looked up from a People magazine. "Really? Give it to Mama. I'll keep it safe for you" Mina beamed._

"_I love you so much, Mama!" she said._

"_I love you too, sweetie." Her mother said. "But go away now, I'm reading."_

"_But Mama, I want to buy a new bicycle with the money."_

_Her mother twitched. She put down the magazine and pushed aside the chair to stand up. "What are you talking about!? I need that money! We're not wasting it on that shit!" _

_Tears leaked from Mina's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mama. I love you…" she blubbered. "Don't give me that crap!" her mother shrieked, striking her face. "You're being a nuisance!"_

"Hey." Somebody placed a hand on Mina's shoulder. She turned her head around. It was Kiri, one of S.P's hairdressers. "Hello." Mina replied forlornly. Kiri sat down next to her and pulled out a juice-box from her pocket. "You're gonna get in trouble if you skip class." She mumbled.

"I don't care right now", Mina said looking down at her boots. "I don't care about any of that."

Kiri maintained her usual blank expression. Mina turned and looked at the redhead. "Um…can I ask you something"

"Why not." Kiri shrugged.

"Am I a nuisance? Am I annoying?"

"Naru's more annoying."

Mina sighed. "So I'm still annoying?"

Kiri smiled crookedly. "You're blunt. A bit too blunt."

The pop idol frowned "How else am I supposed to get my point across if I don't say what's on my mind?"

"C'mon, Mina." Kiri said, standing up and disregarding Mina's question "The teachers are not going to be happy if you're late for 5th period."

Mina forced a sour smile and both redheads ran towards the school building.


	3. The stars will shine

**Chapter 3**

_**This Friday we will be having a stargazing session at 12 am, and attendance is required since it will affect your Science (Astronomy) grade for the end of the semester. **_

That is what the teacher wrote upon the blackboard the very next day. Mina smiled "Yay! I love stars!" she shouted to nobody in particular. Giniro Hama, a dark-haired boy who had transferred in at the same time as Mina leaned over and whispered to her. He was also her bodyguard in disguise. "Will you be alright, Mina?" he asked, "Do we have to send in more bodyguards?" Mina answered negatively "Nope. I'll be fine."

"Kei! Kei!" she hissed across the rows of desks. "Are you going to the stargazing?"

"Probably" he whispered back.

"Good. Bring some candy for me 'kay?"

"Okies!" Kei said grinning.

A couple days passed. It was now Friday, the night of the event. Mina hadn't spoken to Billy since that incident. At 11:30, Mina set walked out of the house, eager to watch the stars with her classmates. The first person she saw when she got there was Billy. She blushed and opened her mouth, but her words were choked back. So she just stood there in an awkward silence with her head bowed. At 12:00, the stargazing began, and Mina started to wander. She ate the candy Kei had provided her with and drank some cola some kid poured her. Mina walked further away from the group until she got to the pond where she had that conversation with Kiri.

All of a sudden, Mina's head started to spin and images mixed together. Her knees buckled and she fell over…into the pond, which wasn't all that shallow. _OH! _Mina screamed inside her brain. Her parents never bothered to teach her how to swim, so she was helpless. _Is this the end…? _She wondered, gasping for air and pathetically flailing her arms. Suddenly, a strong arm pulled her out of the water. Mina wheezed and spit out some of the water she had swallowed. As soon as her breathing steadied, she looked around to spot her savior. Next to her sat Billy Iketani, her prince, headphones and all.

"Billy-san?!" She gasped in surprise. "Hey." He said nonchalantly. "I don't think the cola you drank was _just_ cola." The singer's eyes started tearing up. "B-Billy-san…" she mumbled "Thank you so much! I-I…" Billy blushed and turned away again. "I'm sorry." Mina finally breathed out. Billy stared at her blankly. "For what?"

"I was being annoying to you. Sorry, I'm annoying to everyone…"

"Well…" Billy began, but was interrupted by Mina.

"I really like you, Billy. I'm sorry for aggravating you."

"Mina, it's okay."

Mina suddenly straightedge up. "You called me Mina. Mina. Can I call you , Billy?"

Billy sighed "Fine…"

Mina smiled that irresistible smile of hers.

"Everyone's always's saying I'm annoying. Mom, Dad, Kei, You…so I'll get used to it."

Then she pointed towards the sky. "Look. The stars are coming out." It was true. The whole sky, a dark abyss only minutes before, was glowing with the light of a million stars. "Whoa." Billy said.

"Aren't they pretty?" The ginger girl said.

"I guess…"

"Sine so bright stars. They shine so bright even thought the sky behind them is so dark. They light up the whole world. I wish I could be a like a star."

Billy snorted. "You already are a star. You know, pop star, pop idol.."

Mina sighed, disappointed. "Yeah, but I'm not special. There are thousands of other 'stars' and 'idols' like me. There's nothing about me that shines. I blend in with the darkness. You know what Billy? That's why I fell in love with you."

The slight wind blew Mina's hair into her face, casting gentle shadows on her cheeks. "What?" Billy asked, blushing once again. "Look at yourself. Everything about you shines. You're a child prodigy hairstylist. Known all across the globe for his talent. You stand out. You're a star."

Billy ran his hand over Mina's hair. "You do stand out, ok?! You're a child prodigy, known across the globe for her amazing talent. Stop talking like this!"

He grabbed Mina and held her close. "Billy?" Mina questioned. _Is this a dream? _She asked herself.

"Me too." He said "Sometimes I don't think I'm good enough either, but…" Billy closed his eyes and sighed "Look, Mina. You **are** like a star. You outshine all of us."

Mina smiled, happy tears leaking onto her cheeks.

Then Billy slipped off his headphones and placed them around Mina's ears. Connecting his Ipod to them, he said quietly "Listen." And he pressed a couple buttons. Suddenly, Mina heard her own voice. _My song?! _She thought, surprised. Then Billy took her head into his hands and kissed her gently. And the stars shone even brighter above them.


End file.
